Percy Goes Missing
by miktokki
Summary: This is my take on what happened when Percy went missing. Happens before the The Lost Hero. Based on what Annabeth explains in TLH and my own twists added. Image credit goes to viria on tumblr!


_A/N: So I've just finished Mark of Athena and late one night this three-shot idea came into my head and I needed to write it down. But since I was at it, I thought I might as well post it on FF to share with you all :) Based on what Annabeth said about Percy going missing in The Lost Hero with my own little twists to it._

_Hope you enjoy it! And if you could tell me what you thought I would really like that. This is my first time writing for the Percy Jackson series so please forgive me if characters seem a little OOC_

* * *

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Annabeth was anxious to get to camp. After getting off for winter break early, she quickly packed and got to Camp Half-Blood as quickly as she could. But despite her efforts, she knew her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, would get there first. Which made sense given that he actually lived closer to the camp. Argus had picked her up when she reached New York and they silently drove to Half-Blood Hill. When she was younger, she'd heard rumors that Argus had eyes on his tongue and out of curiosity she would try to get him to speak. It never worked, and eventually she'd given up. But that didn't mean she was still burning with curiosity.

"How is everything at camp so far?" She asked, watching the scenery as they drove down the street. All she got was a positive sounding grunt in return. _Figures_, Annabeth thought. However, before she could try again, they had reached their destination. After climbing out of the van, Annabeth hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder and then set up the hill. As she passed Thalia's Pine Tree, butterflies jittered in her stomach. It had only been a few months, and even though they took the chance and risked phone calls, Annabeth couldn't wait to see and hear Percy.

As she passed through the borders into the camp, the feeling of home slipped over Annabeth's shoulders. Despite the slowly repairing family in San Francisco, she never felt quite at home as she did at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth broke into a jog, and made her way to the Athena cabin. A majority of her half-siblings stayed year-round so she wasn't surprised to see possessions still scattered around a little bit. On a desk was Brian's latest project that looked as if it had been taken apart and redesigned. Blueprints for another project laid on Michelle's bed. Tommy was sitting on his bed, his nose deeply buried into a book, his gaze intense as he scanned through the pages.

Annabeth let out a sigh as she flopped onto her bed and dropped her bag from her shoulder.

"You're here early," Tommy mumbled, flipping the page.

"Got out of school a little earlier than planned," Annabeth replied, stretching her limbs. She didn't get a reply, but didn't feel insulted. Tommy's book must've been really good. Annabeth got up and dug through her bag before pulling out the familiar orange t-shirt. Before she had left for school she had to buy a new one because the war had completely screwed up the last. She slipped into the bathroom and quickly changed into the shirt. After, she quickly fixed her pony tail and exited the bathroom.

As she threw her old shirt onto the bed, Tommy called after her, "Percy's at the arena helping the younger kids with their sword skills."

Annabeth didn't have to turn around to hear the smile in Tommy's voice.

* * *

From the top of the arena, Annabeth leaned against a wall with her arms crossed and a slight smile as she watched Percy help a younger boy with his defense skills. She couldn't hear what he was saying but she could image the instructional voice she'd heard him use before. She studied Percy as he showed the kid an example. His body moved in a smooth lethalness that he had acquired over the years.

A younger girl pointed up at Annabeth, just then and Percy turned around curiously. When he saw her his sea-green eyes shone in the sun as he flashed that damn sarcastic grin of his. His hair was tangled and messy, as usual, as it swept to the left slightly. _He somehow always looks as if he'd come back from a walk on the beach_, Annabeth thought to herself. She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face. She started down the stairs and when she reached the arena floor Percy pulled her into an embrace.

Annabeth could hear the on-watching group of Aphrodite girls try to suppress their '_aww's. _As she hugged him back, she inhaled his scent of salt water and that boyish scent all teenager boys seemed to have. She pulled away and realized he had gotten even taller. The boy just never seemed to stop growing.

"Hey," Percy smiled down at her.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"I missed you, Wise Girl," he replied kissing the top of her head.

"As did I, Seaweed Brain." He chuckled and then turned to face the kids.

"Alright everyone, I'll let you all go early." The kids cheered. "Just don't let Chiron see you or he'll yell at me."

The kids all promised and then ran off to go play somewhere else.

"You're a horrible teacher," Annabeth commented, though she was only teasing.

Percy shrugged, "Yeah but the kids love me anyway."

Annabeth suddenly got a fleeting thought of Percy as a dad and a little boy with blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Annabeth flushed as she pushed the thoughts away. Percy frowned at her slightly.

"You okay? You turned all red all of a sudden."

"Yeah," Annabeth replied, her voice slightly higher. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Just thought of something." Annabeth had only been with Percy for a few months and she was already envisioning their children?! She would be completely embarrassed if Percy or anyone ever found out.

"Thought of what?"

"Nothing." Annabeth replied a little too quickly and urgently. Percy gave her a funny look but before he could say anything, Annabeth took his hand and started leading him out of the arena. "Come on, let's go do something fun."

* * *

After a long day the campers went and ate dinner. Annabeth chatted happily with her siblings as they ate and laughed together. The mess hall had gotten increasingly louder since the past summer when all the minor gods children joined the camp. There were also more tables leading to the area being more cramped. Annabeth peeked over her shoulder and a small feeling of sadness swept over her as she watched Percy eating alone. Annabeth would hate it if she were the only child of a god.

Sure the campers at surrounding tables talked to Percy, but it wasn't the same. Annabeth was about to break the rules and join him but suddenly Tyson lumbered over to the Poseidon table with a happy smile, Grover following after him. Percy got up and greeted his cyclops brother, and satyr best friend with a big hug. Then together they sat down and started talking. Annabeth smiled at the scene and then went back to eating.

After dinner, Percy took Annabeth's hand and they sat together at the campfire. The Apollo cabin led the songs and chants with enthusiasm. As the night went on, Annabeth noticed Percy's mood slowly decreasing. She leaned over and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Percy frowned but shook his head, "Nothing, it's just...I don't know I suddenly got _really_ tired."

"You can go to bed, if you need to," Annabeth replied. "We still have three more weeks together."

"I don't know. I feel like something's going to happen if I leave..." Percy trailed off and frowned to himself.

Annabeth decided to try and make a joke to lighten his mood. "The only _something_ that'll happen is you're gonna sleep and drool all over your pillow like you usually do."

Percy gave her a smile. It was weak, but a smile nonetheless. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Wanna meet at the stables? Go on a pegasus ride?"

"Sure," Annabeth smiled and nodded. Percy kissed her goodnight and Annabeth smiled against his mouth. He pulled away and squeezed her hand before getting up and making his way to his cabin.

* * *

The next morning Annabeth got up before her other siblings and quickly got dressed. She had some time to spare so she pulled out Daedalus' laptop and set an alarm on her phone so she didn't get too sucked in. After what felt like minutes her alarm went off and almost reluctantly she shut the laptop and found the whole cabin empty. Her siblings had gotten up and left without her noticing.

She jumped out of bed and brushed her teeth before leaving, hoping she could get some breakfast still. Today the sky surround the camp was hazy and cloudy. It looked ready to snow and Annabeth was grateful for that the weather was constantly nice in camp. Annabeth was able to snatch a muffin and break off half for an offering to her mother before the harpies cleaned up everything.

As she munch on the muffin, Annabeth made her way to the stables. However when she got to the door she found the stables empty. Annabeth finished off the muffin with a frown and then stepped inside thinking maybe Percy was somewhere she couldn't see him.

"Seaweed Brain, where are you?" Annabeth called. She walked through the stable and jumped slightly when Blackjack popped his head out of his stable. He whinnied at her. Annabeth smiled and pet his nose. "Hey Blackjack, you seen Percy lately?" He neighed and gave a shake of his head. That would be a no. Annabeth pursed her lips and then sighed. "I' was supposed to meet him here but he's obviously not here."

Annabeth stepped back and then found an apple that she tossed to Blackjack before leaving. Outside she ran into Connor.

"Hey Connor," she greeted him. "Was Percy at breakfast?" She hoped, Percy had just slept in and wasn't standing her up. He'd better run if he did.

"No," Connor frowned. "We all figured you two were off together somewhere."

"No...but that's fine. We were supposed to meet each other, but he probably just slept in. I'll check his cabin." With that Annabeth and Connor parted ways with a wave. Annabbeth suddenly was overcome with panic for no reason. She broke into a jog, and then a run. She remember Percy's words from last night as she clambered up the stairs to his cabin. She burst through the doors and went straight to his bed. It was empty and perfectly made. But no Percy.

She spun around and walked out of the cabin. Her next stop was the Big House. Inside Chiron was in his wheelchair at his desk. He looked up and smiled at Annabeth as she walked in. "Annabeth. What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen percy at all today? We were supposed to meet, but he never showed. And he's not in his cabin."

Chiron frowned but shook his head. "No, I haven't seen Percy today at all now that you mention it. Maybe he's with Grover, or Tyson?"

Just then Tyson bounded through the door, an anxious look on his face. "I can't find big brother Percy anywhere! Grover is looking too and cannot not find anything."

Annabeth frowned and a chill swept over her. "What about the empathy link?"

"Nothing," Grover announced joining them. Chiron rolled around his desk, his face now concerned.

"Wh-what do you mean 'nothing'?" Annabeth whispered in fear.

"It's weird," Grover frowned to himself. "I can still tell he's alive but it's like there's a wall between us."

Annabeth slouched in relief hearing he was still alive. "Then we have to search for him. Everywhere we think he could be!"

Chiron nodded in agreement. "You three get everyone looking. If push comes to shove we'll send out search parties." Grover, Tyson and Annabeth nodded and then shuffled out of the room. Once again Percy's words flashed in Annabeth's head.

_I feel like something's going to happen if I leave..._

Something like disappearing.

* * *

Okie dokes, part one is finished :D Part two should be out soon, hopefully reaaallly soon, but school starts soon and I have work all the rest of the week so no set in stone promises. But I hope you liked this and wait for the next part :) And sorry if there are any mistakes. I kind of only skimmed when I was editing...


End file.
